Soldier
by Baseball Commish
Summary: A Parody of Eminem's "Soldier"


This is a parody of Eminem's song "Soldier, it explains it all. What Heero and Duo's ding is waiting for her to come out. By the way, I don't own shit!  
  
Heero: I'm gonna kill this bitch, I'm gonna kill her, I'm gonna fuckin kill cause I'm gonna kill this bitch  
  
Duo: Man, I don't know, I really got a bad feeling  
  
Heero: Man, will you shut the fuck up, Duo? You always have a bad feeling, man, that's her car right there. fuck it, man Duo, turn the car off, man  
  
Heero: Alright, we wait.  
  
Duo: We wait for what?  
  
Heero: We wait until she comes out and I'm gonna fuckin' kill her  
  
Duo: you ain't gonna kill her  
  
Heero: Man, shit the fuck up Duo. The fuckin clip is in  
  
Duo: (afraid) man be careful with that.  
  
Heero: it's not even loaded bitch, look  
  
Duo: Dude!  
  
Duo: you play too much!  
  
Heero: but's it's funny as fuck  
  
Heero: get down, Duo!  
  
Duo: is that her? Where?  
  
Heero: right there, motherfucker  
  
Heero: it's Zechs  
  
Heero: did she just kiss him?  
  
Duo: I don't know.  
  
Heero: dude she just kissed him  
  
Heero: she's kissing him, Duo  
  
Heero gets out of the car and runs at Relena and Zechs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero] I'm a soldier 4x  
  
Yo.. never was a thug, just infatuated with guns Never was a gangsta, 'til I graduated to one and got the rep of a villain, for weapon concealin Took the image of a thug, kept shit appealin Willin to stick out my neck, for respect if it meant life or death, never live to regret what I said When you're me, people just want to see, if it's true If it's you, what you say in your raps, what you do So they feel, it's part of your obligation to fulfill When they see you on the streets, face to face, are you for real? In confrontation ain't no conversation, if you feel you're in violation, any hesitation'll get you killed If you feel it, kill it, if you conceal it, reveal it Being reasonable will leave you full of bullets Pull it, squeeze it 'til it's empty, tempt me, push me, pussies I need a good reason to give this trigger a good squeeze  
  
I'm a soldier, these shoulders hold up so much They won't budge, I'll never fall or fold up I'm a soldier, even if my collar bones crush or crumble, I will never slip or stumble I'm a soldier, these shoulders hold up so much They won't budge, I'll never fall or fold up I'm a soldier, even if my collar bones crush or crumble, I will never stumble  
  
[Heero] I love pissin you off, it gets me off Like my lawyers, when the fuckin judge lets me off All you motherfuckers gotta do is set me off I'll violate and all the motherfuckin bets be off I'm a lit fuse, anything I do bitch it's news Pistol whippin motherfuckin bouncers, six-two Who needs bullets? As soon as I pull it, you SWEAT bullets An EXCELLENT method to get rid of the next bully ACTUALLY better cause instead of you murderin you can hurt 'em and come BACK again and kick dirt at 'em It's like pourin salt in the wounds, assault and get sued You can smell the lawsuits soon as I waltz in the room Everybody halts and stops, calls the cops All you see is bitches comin out their haltertops Runnin and duckin out the Hot Rocks parking lot You'll all get shot, whether it's your fault or not, cause  
  
I'm a soldier, these shoulders hold up so much They won't budge, I'll never fall or fold up I'm a soldier, even if my collar bones crush or crumble, I will never slip or stumble I'm a soldier, these shoulders hold up so much They won't budge, I'll never fall or fold up I'm a soldier, even if my collar bones crush or crumble, I will never stumble  
  
  
  
[Heero] I spit it slow so these kids know that I'm talkin to 'em Give it back to these damn critics and sock it to 'em I'm like a thug, with a little bit of Doc influence I spew it, and look how I got you bitches rockin to it You motherfuckers could NEVER do it like I could do it Don't even try it, you'll look stupid, do not pursue it Don't ever in your life try to knock the truest I shoot the illest shit ever been dropped to two inch So ticky-tock listen as the sound ticks on the clock Listen to the sound of Q as he licks on a cock Listen to the sound of me spillin my heart through this pen Motherfuckers know that I'll never be Heero again Full of controversy until I retire my jersey 'Til the fire inside dies and expires at thirty And Lord have mercy on any more of these bastards that verse me And put a curse on authorities in the face of adversity  
  
I'm a soldier, these shoulders hold up so much They won't budge, I'll never fall or fold up I'm a soldier, even if my collar bones crush or crumble, I will never slip or stumble I'm a soldier, these shoulders hold up so much They won't budge, I'll never fall or fold up I'm a soldier, even if my collar bones crush or crumble, I will never stumble  
  
Yo' left, yo' left, yo' left right left  
  
Read and Review please! -the commish 


End file.
